Radio Stockholm
by gkmoberg1
Summary: Two of the novel's characters use the DJ of a Stockholm Sweden radio station to exchange barbs.


[This story was first posted in July 2011 on the forum "We, the Infected" by me, gkmoberg1.]

_Radio Stockholm_

**Friday, 23 October 1981**

**9:47pm**

... and folks it is a chilly one outside tonight. If you are going out, be sure to bundle up. We have the weather coming up in about 15 minutes. Hang on if you want the details. Until then, just remember it is _cooooldddddd_ out there!

And we're almost up the 10 o'clock here in Stockholm. A good Friday night to all of you. If you are listening from home, did you have the TV on earlier to see tonight's episode of 'Nutcrackers'? - always a good show.

Just had a call before this break from the western suburbs! I got to talk to a caller who gave me a ring about two weeks back. I remember you sir; good to talk to you again "Mr. H." - as you call yourself. Nice to hear you are listening tonight.

Uh, you did have an unusual request but I'm going to spin it up for you in a second.

First this: Hard to believe, but in just two months we will be saying good-bye to another year. If you are like me you are likely asking "What, where did the time go?" Yes true, but the Holiday Season is fast approaching. We here at the station want you to know we are going to have everything covered for you. Just keep the dial set to us here - whether at home or in the car. We are planning a regular update for all of you. And this is new. We're trying it out for the first time. It is going to be an event calendar that we keep up to date and keep you informed as we roll through the tail end of this year and straight on into 1982.

Now... back to the music! Folks, this is from "Mr H.," by request, going out as a dedication to his "beloved," whoever that might be. Uhh, now based on this request it sounds like things might be going a bit rocky, shall we say? Hmmm, hopefully you can patch things up there. Give us a call again with the details sometime. Until then, let's continue. By request! - This is that Brit-Yank group - "Foreigner" - from four years back with their smash hit "_Cold As Ice_"...

**11:54pm**

... that was "Start Me Up" by the the Stones, called in as a request from a bunch of students here in Stockholm at the University. They asked that I dedicate that to "beloved" and wanted it to be know that they'd be playing their air-guitars in her honor. Rock on girls!

Oh gosh, "Mr. H." - if you've been listening this evening you know that your call-in for "_Cold As Ice_" has pretty much framed the requests dialed into the station for the last two hours. Yup, it is just about midnight. We've had about thirteen callers tell me they were the "beloved" - very funny, very funny (I don't believe any of you to be the real "Beloved" but it was good to hear from all of you) - and we have had many calls where dialer has requested either a supportive tribute for "beloved" or else replied back to "Mr H." with a suggested dedication. "_Death On Two Legs_" by "Queen" has been the winner in that category. Sorry "Mr. H." on that one!

I had a call during the last couple minutes that I want to share with you. Yet another person telling me they are our mysterious "beloved." This one was pretty good and since it is getting late I suspect this might be the last for tonight.

Yes, this caller said she heard the initial request song because her "Mr. H." had left the radio on and playing softly after he went out following a spat between them. Took her a bit by surprise, she said. But then, she continues, he turned up about an hour later, completely tanked from too much whisky at the local Chinese restaurant. Woah, good one there, "Mr. H."! She says she stormed out and left him to sit there, staring dumbly at the wall from his favorite chair. Problem is, she said, finding her way to the Blackeberg town square for a bite to eat she found the stores had closed and everyone had gone home. So, as you might suspect she's a bit cross with him.

Well at that point she used the payphone to call me from the subway entrance. This is where it turns interesting to me. She wanted to make a return dedication back to him, hoping he's still awake back at the apartment. But then said she actually didn't know the words to any of the current songs. Now, I'm not at all often game for his, but I found myself taken up by what she had told me and - I am bit shocked at myself - was helping her by trying to narrow what theme she wanted and then was even reciting song lyrics to her. Folks, that is not at all the normal Me, I don't know how I got into that. Anyway, we settled on this, a song from a ways back by the Alan Parson's Project. This is from their second album "_I Robot_" and the song, well, here it is "_I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You_"...

###


End file.
